Lithium-ion (Li-ion) batteries (LIBs) are desirable for mobile computing devices, certain automobiles, and certain aircraft. They have lower weight and higher energy density than rechargeable batteries such as nickel metal hydride and nickel cadmium batteries. They have no memory degradation.
However, certain lithium-ion batteries have longstanding issues with thermal runaway. As used herein, thermal runaway means a situation where an increase in temperature causes a further increase in temperature that may lead to decreased efficiency. For example, heat generated from an exothermic chemical reaction may increase the rate of the chemical reaction. Designers of complex systems may address such inefficiencies in various ways.